Akatsuki and Nail Polish
by Itachi'slover
Summary: When the Leader of Akatsuki decides to add a feminine touch to the organization, not everyone is into it. But then the topic of nail polish comes up...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own nail polish. And it happens to be purple. In your face Itachi. **

**Itachi: I will kill you for taking my nail polish!!!!**

**Me: Aww leave me alone, you know you love me.**

**Itachi: yeah…. GIVE ME MY POLISH BACK**

**Me: NO!!! (runs away)**

The whole gang was here leader noticed. Alright he said, lets vote on a couple of important issues. The whole room shifted with anger.

But I was busy! Said Deidara. What is more important than blowing stuff up?

I was a eating a particularly nice person. Stupid leader and his stupid meetings.

"Yeah yeah," said Hidan. "We were all busy. This is total bullshit leader."

Leader sighed. Itachi and Kisame were comparing which was more important. Shampooing your hair or shaving people with your giant sword. Itachi seemed to be winning.

Ok, everyone, yelled leader, these are very important issues. Now listen before I kill you all.

Now that shut everyone up. Leader had never threatened to kill everyone before. Reveling in the new found silence leader cleared his throat.

Ok, first of all, should Monday be casual dress day, or should that be on Friday?

Friday! No, Monday! Don't be a dumbass Deidara; everyone knows Friday is casual dress day! Fine yeah, said a sullen Deidara.

Next, the kitchen keeps getting bloody and disgusting. All who vote for Zetsu to go back to just eating the food not cooking it, raise your hand.

The whole room except Zetsu raised his hand. He looked a little forlorn.

Ok now that that is settled. We need to have a bit of a girly feature added to our getup. Courtesy of…. Deidara shook his head violently… Deidara.

Angry glares radiated from around the room. Actually, I have to agree with Deidara. Itachi looked a little pale, paler than usual after he said that. Kisame lowered his head and mumbled me too. Member by member added that they thought it was a good idea too.

"Alright," said leader. Now we have to decide what to do.

Pink bunnies! (Itachi)

Fuzzy Pink Bathrobes! (Kisame??!!)

Watermelon Scented Shampoo yeah! (Deidara)

Deidara, you already have that!

Oh yeah.

Anyways…

I have a great idea said Itachi. Why not nail polish?

A murmur went around the room. Nail polish was the best idea yet. It even meant pretty colors. The leader noticed a change in the atmosphere.

All who say yes to nail polish raise their hands! Leader said happily. The whole room raised their hands and cheered. (If you ask me, that's sort of weird for a criminal group to do…)

Hey hey hey, said Deidara, I know this great place to get nail polish. It's just in that yonder village. They have full WALLS covered in polish.

Awesome, yelled Itachi, let's go.

So everyone ran to their rooms to get their cloaks and wicker hats. Then they all met in front of the hideout.

Is everybody ready? Asked leader. Yes, they all replied. 15 minutes later they made it to the shop. Itachi and Deidara walked in first.

Hi, said a preppy woman, welcome to Nail Polish Heaven. Are you buying stuff for your girlfriends?

Zetsu, eat her said Itachi with a little scowl. He hated people thinking that he had a girlfriend.

Get away from that wall Kisame, Itachi warned, purple is my color not yours! Kisame growled and shrugged.

I got green! Zetsu yelled.

I got purple with just a slight swirl of pink and blue!

Deidara, what are you thinking?

Well, Itachi took the good purple so I want purple with something in it!

Tobi got sparkly pink! Yelled Tobi

No fair, yelled Kisame, I want the sparkly pink!

Tobi is a good boy so Tobi gets it.

Hidan got gold, Kakuzu got blood red, leader got silver, and Kisame broke down and got black. They decided to take all of it so that they wouldn't have to come back. Deidara saddled up his clay bird and put all the nail polish onto it.

See you back at the hideout. He called. But Itachi was so excited to use nail polish that he got to the hideout 20 minutes before Deidara. He immediately went to his secret stash of books and found the one that told how to put nail polish on the best way. He got all the necessary materials, and waited anxiously for Deidara to arrive. When he did Itachi pounced on the purple.

Mine, he cried and ran to the main room where he began on his toes. So did Deidara. When everyone else got back they were surprised to see Itachi and Deidara comparing manicures.

Ooh, let me see, said Kisame. Itachi, said Hidan, purple is so your color.

I know, Itachi giggled.

Then Deidara and Itachi showed everyone how to do their own manicures.

This is soo much fun, said Kisame.

Totally, answered leader.

Within the next 2 weeks, Itachi began seeing mistakes in his manicures, even when he had just finished one. The result was a very cranky Itachi who was forever painting his nails. Even Deidara, didn't paint his nails that much. And if one tried to disturb him, it meant a kunai to the throat.

And one day Sauske discovered the hideout.

He burst in screaming, Itachi I am here for you!!!

But instead of finding a kunai at his throat or the mangekyou sharingan in his face, he found Itachi calmly painting his nails.

Fight me you bastard! Cried Sauske.

Itachi looked up, angry. I have no interest in you right now, he said. Sauske stared at him and ran out of the hideout screaming.

**ok so this is like my first story ever so review please.**


End file.
